I'm Not Crazy
by DaniofLocksley
Summary: The fire wasn't Deirdre's fault but then again neither was falling for ZigZag
1. I Pour Kerosene On Everything I Love

**Okay so this is my first Holes fan fiction and I hope ya'll like it! No I don't own Holes (****) but I do own Deirdre. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

"We the jury find the defendant, Deirdre O'Connell, guilty on all charges." the unforgiving group of people on their raised seats call out to the court.

I just sink farther into my hard wooden chair. By now it was digging into my lower back painfully, but I made no move to fix it. Somehow the pain kept me lucid, it was helping me realize this was reality, and I was being sent to jail. No one would ever hire me, no college would certainly ever accept me, they all think I went nuts.

Everyone said I burned the courthouse front lawn in a rage setting it up in flames. I had but not in rage, it was an accident. They don't know why I did it, I had to! The stupid flames should not have spread so fast! No one had believed me when I tried to explain because I had beaten up some skank attempting to bully my little brother earlier that day, so I could not be trusted in their eyes. Oh their eyes, I felt them, they were staring at me. I could almost hear their minds whispering "_Crazy_."

The grey haired judge stood up, his cold eyes the same stony color as his hair. He would not lose any sleep over locking me away for sure, so his next words surprised me.

"I'm going to give you a very rare choice; there is a well known camp for troubled youth. I think they are called Camp Greenlake, and there is one opening. Your choice I guess, Camp Greenlake, or jail."

I had a choice? Jail wasn't my only option! "Thank ye' gods!" my mind yells overdramatic as ever.

With my voice scratchy from not talking during the trial I said as loud as I could "Camp Greenlake sounds a hell of a lot better to be honest with you sir."

Oh if only I'd known what I got myself into at the time.


	2. Chocolate Twinkies,Guards,and Fainting

**Haha I had this already written so I typed it for the people who reviewed so soon after I posted. Thank you! Once again I do not own Holes or any characters but Deirdre. Enjoy. :]**

"Ugh." I groaned looking down at my poor handcuffed wrist.

Bet you can guess where I am headed to can't you? "If you guessed on the way to Camp Greenlake you are correct!" an imaginary announcer in my voice calls out. That right there is how hungry I am, my mind is so deprived its making things up on its own.

We have been driving for six hours, six, without any food what-so-ever and I was bored. The only thing to look at were holes, it seemed like mutant moles had taken over the area. My IPod was nestled down in my backpack so that couldn't help either since it was too far away to reach. They must have wanted me to die on this big yellow Twinkie before I even reached the camp I suppose. Then again this isn't really a normal Twinkie it's more of a chocolate covered one because this thing is so dirty and covered in dusty muck that the yellow barely shown through. I had never seen or heard of a chocolate Twinkie but this surely is one, actually a chocolate Twinkie sounds good about now…

You see what I mean? I am comparing everything with food now! That stupid guard with his eighties mustache doesn't even care about little ol' me though. Hmph the impudence.

"Oh Mr. Big Guard Dude! I think my stomach is eating itself." I called in a singsong voice. I was serious too; it hurt so bad, I knew if I wasn't careful I would pass out soon. He looked back at me but I couldn't see his eyes for the gawky sunglasses shading his eyes. Not that that mattered, they were probably as dull as him.

"You'll be okay, Camp is only a few more minutes away." he monotone. Well there is no way I am taking no for an answer, no matter how far away we may be. It was the principle of the thing.

"But I am about to resort to severe cannibalism here!" I attempted to pout. This guy wasn't going to buy it and it was obvious by the small portion of his face that could be seen. Time for some drastic measures on my part. With a flourish I rolled my eyes to the back of my head and "fainted".

"Shit," the guard said, "What am I going to do now?" he asked the bus driver.

Trying not to laugh was a difficult task for me. That douche bag had fallen for it and I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"The bus stopped and the guard picked me and my beaten blue backpack up. Oomph! He had slung me over his shoulder! I am not some sack of potatoes thank _you. _The large bus driver watched as I was carried from his bus. Smiling I looked up from my fake faint and waved mouthing "Tootles!" His face fell in a priceless "o" shape. Should have fed me I think smugly, and then drop back into faint mode.

Man, this guy just doesn't understand how to be gentle does he? My backpack keeps smacking against me unceremoniously. I also hear catcalls from every direction, guys must go here too. Finally I am slung into a chair almost as lumpy as my bus seat had been.

"What the hell did you do to her?" a gruff voice asks my oaf of a guard. It sounds like the person has something in there mouth.

Time to grandly re-awaken I decide. Slowly I act as if I am stirring and confused. It was not too shabby if I do say so myself, which I do.

"Where am I?" I mutter groggily. Opening my eyes I saw the guard (A.K.A. Mr. Brute as I had dubbed him.) standing nearby annoyed at my theatrics. A man who, in my opinion, appeared more like this old lady I had once been acquainted with was sitting behind the messy, extremely ramshackle, metal desk before me. Wonders never cease, he even had a mustache like she did.

Ding! Went the sunflower seed he'd just spit into a can sitting on the desk. The guy doesn't seem to smile much I guess. That just means I can have fun messing with his mind a little my mind thinks evilly. Nothing major but pranks would be fun to try on him.

"Here" The man said giving me a coke instead of Mr. Brute. Ha! Should have been nicer to me shouldn't you have?

"My name is Mr. Sir, and you will call me by my name is that clear?" he told me.

Now normally I would crack a joke but he _did _have a gun so it is probably best to keep silent. Really though who names their kid Sir? I mean really? Slightly grinning and somehow not laughing at the ridiculousness of it I left the room with Mr. Sir leaving Mr. Brute to set off towards the bus.

"Tata dah'ling, you were just too hospitable. I kiss you. Mwah mwah!" I said in my attempt at a French accent sarcastically blowing kisses after him. He didn't say anything, just tightened his jaw and gripped the rifle whilst still walking away.

"So where exactly are you hiding the girls at this Camp? All I see is boys." I asked Mr. Sir. For some reason though, he only laughed. Had I said something funny?

We kept walking until we found a building stuffed with those ugly orange jumpsuits the guys outside had worn. They had long sleeves in this heat? That made no sense, with my long black hair I was going to die of a heatstroke by the end of today alone.

Some guy with greasy hair and a pre-pubescent face handed me two jumpsuits.

"These are your clothes, wear one pair for three days as your work clothes, the other pair is for relaxation, at the end of three days switch them until it's wash day. Now change."

That cannot be sanitary. You know who is going to be wearing a tank top and shorts under her suit thingy.

"Turn around then, don't be a creepy pervert. Him too." I pointed at the boy with dark greasy hair. They both turned, although grudged and I put on my suit, they really hadn't had to turn around, I was still wearing my neon green tank top and blue shorts.

"You may turn now."

They both turned and the younger one grabbed my backpack from the bench I had left it on. I grabbed it back from him before he could "search" it.

"Excuse me that contains personal female objects in it!"

The guy trying to search it but Mr. Sir just squinted at me. Right about then a skinny man whose nose had been thoroughly dunked in sunscreen rushed in. Something about him screamed pedophile to me.

"I'm Doctor Pendanski and I just want you to know that you may have done some bad things but that does not make you a bad person!"

Uhhh sure whatever you say dude, you touch me and you lose a finger or two. Mr. Sir seemed to think the same thing because the next words out o his prune mouth were "You start that touchy feely crap and I am out of here."

Mr. Pendanski didn't skip a beat; smiling hugely he started leading me out of the room once again to be confronted by all males. I think that smile of his could split his face. The guys stared at me like the last time they had seen a girl was millions of years ago.

"This will be your tent, D stands for diligence!" He exclaimed once we reach a tent a ways away from the laundry building. He drew back the dusty tent flap telling its occupants to all greet me.

Almost as soon as I stepped in there I yelled, "What the hell? You have _**got**_ to be joking."


	3. D is for Delinquents

**Okay so I was bored and already had part of this chapter sooooooo I guess ya'll got lucky :]**

**No I do not own Holes unfortunately (why would I be writing this if I did?) and thanks to everyone who has reviewed it helps my writing process so continue lol.**

My tent was chalk full of _guys._ They could not really expect me to sleep anywhere with males nearby, especially not **delinquent **boys. Can you say rape? Mr. Pendanski was worried about my reaction his body language said it all, he was fidgeting a glancing around nervously. Honestly though what did he think I was going to do, be all "oh pshh sure it's not like they're _guys_"? No suree Bob that is not what I will do. I think he must have thought I would burn the whole place down, I can't say the thought isn't a tempting one either.

"Uhm…well ya' see missy…this here…it's an all boys camp. Some of the officials thought it was unfair to offer the choice to only boys…so you are kind of a…representative..of sorts." ,he hesitantly stuttered at me.

He sounded like a motorboat. Let me take a crack at this I was sent here because they needed one girl to say their camp was co-ed and keep the state funding. I had landed in this hot hell hole completely by chance. Then again it's better than jail. Looking about to see what the real threat was I noticed the guys in the room sizing me up like a piece of meat.

Come to think of it no wonder those guys before had stared, they really _hadn't_ seen a girl in a million years. I'm pretty sure being the first they see for awhile isn't the best thing, but if they try any funny stuff I'd do the same thing I'd do to Pendanski. The only difference is, it wouldn't be a finger I lopped off.

Realizing I wasn't going to go into a fiery rage he continued his previous speech, "This here is Rex, Alan, Theodore, José, Zero, Stanley, and Ricky."

The skinny African American boy with giganto glasses stood up from his bed indignantly, he was the only one sitting and I assume, the leader. He doesn't seem like much of a leader, kind of reminds me of a pet bug I once had…poor little Google the thing just **had **to crawl under Aunt Marie's shoes. Oops I swear I'm ADHD positive, anyways onward with the lead bug.

"Yo' Mom the names X-ray.", at this time he started to rename everyone pointing as he went along.

Magnet was apparently the Spanish one with the baldish head and puppy dog eyes. Armpit was the one closest to the front of the group, you couldn't really miss him he was a bit heavyset. Next came Zero who's name, for some reason, hadn't changed, but he was a cute kid with that bush of wild hair he had. I hadn't noticed him before but he sat on the top of the only bunk in the room bunk just watching what happened below. The next guy, Squid had squinting eyes and a toothpick wedged cockily in his mouth. I never understood how someone could chew on those ,what if it broke and splintered in your mouth? Nasty. He winked at me when his name was called as if to say "Yup you're going to love me, so why try?" I flipped him of at the suggestion earning some "Ohhhhs" from the boys. I believe it did get the message across on the other hand. Stanley stood near Zero at the back, he was shy but seemed harmless compared to the rest.

The very last to be introduced was a tall and muscular dude who looked like he had stuck his finger in a light socket with those electric blue eyes and wild blonde hair. He talked as much as Zero possibly a small bit more , while his eyes darted around everywhere always landing on me then away. All I could think was, "Is this guy having a seizure?"

Mr. Pendanski was exuberant at my being accepted and left me alone in the belly of the beast.

"So girl, watcha' here for?", X-ray asked me after I was shown to a bed.

I loathe that question, can't we just skip the bad stuff and get to being best juvie buddies forever? No? Damnit.

"I was accused of burning the entire court house front lawn, so I guess it's arson I'm here for." I told him.

Zig Zag laying over on his bed/cot/thing stared even harder at me now. What in the world is his deal? Yes I'm a girl everyone else has gotten over that so should he. The boys of my tent, who were now crowded around where I was sitting ( Did I mention I'm claustrophobic? I am.) and were pretty thrown off by this.

"Man I thought you'd stolen some lip gloss or somethin' ", Magnet told me surprised that I had done some non-sexist crime.

"It's not like it was my fault or anything it was an accident.", the D-tenters didn't believe me though.

They all nodded and continued to talk about other things like arguing over who sits next to me at dinner. They were in the process of making a schedule when a loud ass alarm sounded and I jumped on Squid from fright. Normally I'd jump _away _from him in fright, stupid karma.

" Dang calm down girl, it's just the bell for dinner. Although if you wana stay where you are, I kind of like this position." ,Squid smirked from under me.

Hitting his arm as hard as I could I stomped out of the tent pulling Stanley with me. At least he wouldn't act all goofy around me. The rest of the campers had already made their way to the mess hall, my tent was behind, and so I got to walk without catcalls for once today. Still thinking about Zig Zag and his creepy stare I asked Stanley,

"What is up with that Zig Zag person? He keeps staring at me like I am going to implode at any minute."

Stanley, generally shy around people I think was still shocked from my sudden kidnapping of him but did manage to say " They say he has paranoia, must think you're an alien come to suck out his brains. Then again, he is also crazy so you never know."

Lovely, I had unknowingly provoked a crazy, that's exactly how I wanted to start my first day at Camp Greenlake. Mhmmm uh no.

**Okay so tada!!! I want to get to the good stuff already! Aghh! I have this whole story planned ,but I'm lazy so I'm not where I want to be yet. Anywaysssss hit that review button below please or I'll set my pet squirrel on you! (He bites.)**


	4. Dealing with Xray And A Stalker

**You see what break does to me? I'm bored again! Haha guess I shall write you another update in the process. I'm going to experiment with the Ziggy POV so tell me what you think.**

**Zig Zag's POV**

After the "girl" stormed out dragging Caveman with her the rest of our tent started to bag on Squid for being a pig. Also they wanted to know how it felt. (**A/N hypocrites.)**

I don't see why they cared how she felt, she was here to eat my brains and I knew it. The government may think they can hide their little plans from me but oh no! I'm too smart for them.

That's the reason I will be watching her _very_ closely. I am fond of my brain and I'd like to keep it. Shiftily darting my eyes around at the receding forms of my tent mates I realize, they don't know about the danger. At least I'm aware she's evilly plotting against us, in the end I'll have to save everyone from their own ignorance. Yeah….

**Deirdre's POV**

The food in the mess hall can't be classified as food, it's more like a foreign life-form. Magnet had told me when I'd snatched a seat between him and Caveman that it was beans, but I was afraid it would jump up at any moment and eat my face off. It didn't help things that I found a long hair in my food either….and all the cooks back there have short hair. The only recognizable substance on the foam tray was a piece of slightly stale white bread.

"Hey new girl, you haven't even dug today, I'm sure you wouldn't mind giving your bread to someone who did would ya' now?" ,X-ray told me from his spot at the head of the table. The guys around me weren't surprised because they made no move to stop his tyranny. This must be a routine new person thing.

Staring him straight in the eyes I said " I _know_ you did not just ask me that. Out of all the slop it's the only thing I can digest without wanting to gag. I am not becoming anorexic even if you are the lead bug, I'll squish you with my martial arts bug man."

Part of that was my lingering hunger from before, which hadn't dimmed, talking but the rest was because I was loopy right now. D-tent on the other hand didn't know about my rollercoaster moods, they were all staring at me for my "bug" comment.

"Whatever man, girls are so weird.", X-ray said backing off.

The rest of dinner was similar to how it had been in the tent. Squid made suggestive faces at me, X-ray acted bossy, and the rest followed along. Magnet and Caveman weren't so bad though.

" So Magnet? What'd you get caught doing?" I asked him after I'd finished my bread.

Being a guy he had already finished his slop so he answered, " I stole a puppy. Hey but they wanted a thousand dollars for just one!"

Awhh how ironic! Magnet got in trouble for stealing puppies, they probably had eyes like his too I bet. Caveman and Magnet could only keep my mind off of my almost stalker for so long unfortunately. There he was right across from me, still staring. You'd figure the dude would blink at some point but no, blinking was beneath my crazy admirer. (If you could really even call him that.)

That's it he is going to talk to me and tell me what I did to make him act so weird or I'm going to go mad I had decided. With that I started pulling faces at Zig Zag. Have you ever seen the way people try and make the queen's guards in England laugh. It was pretty much the equivalent of that.

" Okay man, are you guna' keep on starin' not telling me what in the world I could have done in the small amount of time I've been here or am I guna' have to resort to some dramatics?" I asked him exasperated.

Zig Zag just kept on watching, the only indication that he'd heard a word I said was that he squinched his eyes up. Tired of being the object of attention from everyone and still hungry as ever I trudge off to bed back in D-tent. The usual cacophony of catcalls and whistles followed me back but no one dared think to enter D-tent, one of the guys could be back and it would start a fight.

Grabbing my IPod from where I'd it into a layer of my backpack to be safe I laid down on my cot ,which like everything else in this god forsaken place was lumpy, and put the earplugs in my ears. None of my music really appealed to me tonight so I turned it to Shimmer by Fuel, at least that song never got old.

She calls me from the cold  
Just when I was low, feeling short of stable  
And all that she intends  
And all she keeps inside, isn't on the label

I sing along as quiet as I can seeing that the guys are getting back from dinner finally. My voice isn't the best, but I have to sing my favorite parts at least. The D-tenters wave to me so I smile back then roll over to feign sleep.

We're here and now, but will we ever be again  
'Cause I have found  
All that shimmers in this world is sure to fade  
Away again

All of the boys are asleep now but my stupid insomnia keeps me up still whispering the lyrics. Patting my pockets I wonder if I might still have my pack of matches with me. Turning off the song halfway through I start to search my pockets as silently as I can. Three minutes into my search I'm rewarded by spotting the miniature plum colored wood box. It was silly keeping matches in a box of wood, but my grandpa had given it to me so they would stay there.

"Crap." ,I mutter when I saw only one match left. After the "incident" with the court house lawn I hasn't had time to buy a refill. That match would probably be needed way more later on than it was now. Yet my insomnia would most likely only be fixed by staring at the flame. A lighter is more practical I suppose since you don't have to buy multiples, but I have to see something actually burn, not just a flame.

Deciding my sleep was worth it I struck the match against my box and started to watch it. Blue, red-ish, and orange all mingled together and danced in such a beautiful calming way. My one moment of peace was disrupted before I could even really enjoy it. Unfocusing from my intent gaze I realized Zig Zag was sitting in front of me, his cot was the one beside mine, staring at the flame and then back at me.

"Aghh!" I cried falling backwards and almost setting my sheets aflame in the process.

Zig Zag started to laugh hysterically at my form which was sprawled on the floor still wrapped up in my sheets.

" You jerk! I almost caught the whole tent on fire because you scared me!" I whisper-yelled at the blonde who was still laughing up on his cot.

Zig Zag somehow stopped his hyena laughter only to say "You should get to sleep, we wake up sometime around four thirty." With that being said he turned around to sleep himself still chuckling under his breath.

"Whoa. So my stalker speaks huh? Good to know." I think and lay down back on my cot slowly drifting off and dreaming about hyenas dancing with guards in a ring of fire.


	5. The First Hole Is Hardest

**I'm going to write yet another chapter for absolutely no reason :] Please do review, there haven't been all that many anywaaaaaaaaaays, the moment you've all been waiting for Deirdre's first hole! (No I do not own Holes)**

Half way asleep I hear a shrieking alarm pierce the thin desert air.

"What the hell is that!", I yell and roll back over to snuggle into my cot.

Magnet and Squid who were getting ready nearby me laughed at my unawareness. They should try having a day like mine was yesterday, they wouldn't be laughing after that.

"Come on Deirdre get up already.", X-ray called from across the room to me.

No, I don't think I will. In response I buried myself deeper into my blanket den I have made. It's so much warmer under my covers than it is out there with the desert's bipolar weather.

"Hey man, your choice you can get up now or I can get Squid to do it for me. I duno' if you want that either since he has the hots for you.", Magnet tells me.

Popping up from under my safe haven I rushed to throw some more shorts on and my suit before anyone could see anything I'd have to gouge their eyes out for.

"Pshh what're you talking about wake up? I'm up! So there is no need for _your_ assistance." , I glare at Squid who is as close to a pout as a guy can get without being called a sissy.

Suck it you pervert ,you ain't touching me anytime in the near future. Brushing my hair as fast as I could and waiting for the guys to leave so I could put on a bit of make-up and put a fresh tank top on, all of which took up a great deal of my morning. That is, all ten minutes of it before I had to run and grab a shovel so I wasn't left behind. I skipped on the sticky tortilla wraps, I hated honey more than the thought of this place making me anorexic.

Mr. Sir led us out near what I was told was A-tent's dig area. By some lucky stroke of fate they were at least too far away to mess with us. I had heard that A-tent was full of people crazier than even the ones in my tent. At least my crazies were lovable, A-tent was more of the psycho killer crazies.

"Dig here. Five feet by five feet hole, the water truck will come round later" Mr. Sir told me and then left in his old blue pickup.

Caveman and Magnet started to dig in the spots beside me and my first day of digging began in this sweltering armpit of the world. At first it was hard and then can you believe it ,it got even harder? I hadn't dug this much since I was five and convinced that if I did dig far enough I would reach China. My hands split and bled while my back ached from the constant digging movements. Remembering my grandpa's theory on running I decided to apply it to my digging. Humming the Indiana Jones theme song I dug to the beat and things got a bit easier with a rhythm.

"Chika what are you humming? It sounds familiar." Magnet's muffled question came from the hole over.

"It's the Indiana Jones theme song of course!" I exclaimed.

My outburst earned some chuckles from the guys around me.

"Bum ba dum dum bum buh dum ba buhh! " ,Stanley joins in on my humming until we all start in on the tune.

Every one of us knows it, hell I think even Zig Zag is in on our racket. Eventually though the song ends and we're back to our silent digging with my schizophrenic humming from time to time.

" The water truck is on its way.", Zig calls out.

Shit, my hole is maybe three feet now, not the hardest thing to exit but with my bloody hands it doesn't look that promising.

"Uhmm Magnet? Can you maybe help me outa' here?"

"Sure thing chika brace yourself though.", he says and pulls me up and out.

Lining up behind Zero (I really hate that name, note to self give him new nickname.) I waited for my turn to get water. Being stupid I had drank all of it awhile ago and by now I had lost feeling to my desert of a throat. The boys all got their water from Pendanski and a sack lunch from the bed of the camp's pickup before walking over to sit at X-ray's hole to eat. I noticed that they all lined up in a certain order like they had for breakfast this morning with X-ray at the head of the line. The back of the line would probably be the safest place to be until they told me where to go in the order.

"How's the first hole going? Got any blisters yet?", Pendanski (I swear he is a pedo with that cheerful attitude) asked me when I handed him my water jug.

Holding up my hands I showed him how messed up and bloody they were. I couldn't look at them anymore, it made me feel woozy. Who knew digging could do that to your hands? Pendanski didn't do anything just told me it "all turned to calluses eventually" chucked my water jug at me and walked back to the driver's side of the truck to leave. This was the almighty doctor of the camp? I could have figured that out on my own, I'd rather he knew how to make them stop bleeding.

Grabbing a lunch before Pendanski the pedo drove off in a cloud of dust I walked over and sat next to Magnet over at X-ray's hole. Man X had dug way farther than I had, him and Zero were the only ones though, I was about equal to everyone else.

"Oh my fuckin' cheesecakes I can tell what this food it!" I exclaimed excited when I looked into the mysterious bad lunch. There was a sandwich (no honey!), an apple juice, and an orange inside the confines of that baggy. I swear I could have done a happy dance

"Lunch is the only edible thing we get here.", Squid told me. Hey maybe he can speak intelligently.

Okay now I was getting bored, they kept talking about guy things that didn't really interest me.

"Guuuuuys, can't you talk about **anything** else? I'm dying of boredom over here!"

Squid grinned at this, "We could always talk about Deirdre guys, I mean she doesn't even have a nickname yet."

He wouldn't, would he? Yup he would and he did.

"What about Babe?.", X-ray asked.

"Or chika?", Magnet piped in, gee thanks bestest buddy, really appreciate that one.

"No, I was thinkin' Sweet Ass, cus' she's got one.", Squid winked. Ughh I will smack him one day soon.

"Man have some respect!", Armpit smacked Squid on the back of his head knocking him into X's hole.

Laughing at Squid's fate I didn't notice Zig Zag was opening hid mouth to say something.

"How 'bout we save the nickname for later, once we know something we can actually call her. That is, unless you have some hot date with the mother-ship sometime in the near future."

Wait what mother-ship? Caveman was right, Zig was kind of nuts in the head, but at least he saved me from the nicknaming.

"Yeah I agree with Zig Zag, well, besides the mother-ship thing I don't know what he was sayin' there.", Caveman said from his spot beside me.

"I third that idea! Besides, I haven't earned the name yet have I?", I squeak.

With that the guys all started to grin and look at each other. I think I may have sparked an idea, or two, which surprised me because don't most guys think with their "friends" not their brains?

"We can fix that, and I know how too, you are going to start a fight with the Lump. He can't hit a girl so you're safe but we need something interesting and Lump all riled up is like Pay Per View here.", Squid told me. He wanted to see how tough I was, if I could handle it.

The other guys didn't seem like they liked the idea, they were probably thinking of silly dares like kissing them all or steal food from the kitchens. Squid was still staring intently into my eyes, testing me.

Magnet was about to protest when I broke in, "I'll do it.", and went back to my hole to devise a plan.

"Hey chika, Zig didn't wana' hand you these himself, somethin' about you wanting his brains and the government, but here. It should make the digging easier on your hands.", Magnet handed me some black gloves that I'd saw on Zig Zag before.

"Tell him thanks for me if you can." I smiled and kept working with the thought that at least my stalker cared.

Back at my digging this time without the pain in my hands I finished soon after Magnet who had waited for me. Caveman was still at it but he didn't have much farther so he told me to go on without him. Plan in mind I set out for the "Wreck Room" with Magnet.

**Do I smell a nickname on its way? I think I do. So look guys here's the deal, I'm leaving for middle of no-where Arkansas for awhile sooooo I will write on the car ride there and stuff but I won't have internet. Plus I am now holding my further chapters hostage, the ransom is reviews. I need them to keep this story alive so hit the button below and I'll be back soon ;) **


	6. Gee Thanks Squid

**Okay so I have returned from the grave now! Thank you to all of ya'll I shall acknowledge everyone who's commented at a later time but it did keep me writing. Sadly no I did not write a whole lot of chapters on the ride but I did write this! Better a really good chapter than a desperate attempt at many right? Errrr so maybe not but I WILL try and updates a lot more. :] Ohhh and I just got the movie! Now this should all be more accurate than it otherwise would have been.**

**(Disclaimer: No I do not own Holes (sadly)) **

"Okay so which one is Lump?" I asked Squid. He was the only one who would tell me anything, the rest of the guys didn't want me to mess with the Lump.

"The ugly lumpy one over there of course' gosh and you call me dumb."

Sticking my tongue out at Squid and then giving the rest of the guys a thumbs up I made my way over to the guy with slick hair sitting in a recliner near Zig. All of D-tent watched closely as I walked in front of Lump. I had decided to use the guy's main weakness, well… unless he was gay at least. I was dressed normal except I had my top of my suit unzipped and tied around my waist to show my neon tank top, I figured that would do, I mean he hadn't seen a girl in awhile no need to be a hoe when I wasn't one.

Acting like I was going over to speak with Zig Zag I made sure to pass right in front of the psychotic youth slouched down in the puke green chair wallowing in grotesqueness. Unfortunately for me, the oaf did the one thing I didn't expect, he grabbed me as I passed by his chair plopping me on his lap.

"What the hell? Leave me alone you ass hole!" I yelled and smacked Lump. I may have wanted a small scuffle sure, but putting me on his lap? No I do not believe that was on my agenda.

With my smack Lump had released me leaving me free to hop up and stand near the pool table beside his chair. My smack though didn't end up helping much besides that, because the next thing I knew Lump was in front of me and he was **mad** I mean smoke coming out the ears furious.

"Girl, slapping me ain't an option so either you get back over to where we were before or you'll be sorry. I haven't seen a girl in months and to be honest, you're hot." He threatened closing the distance between where us. This was probably why the guys thought provoking him was a not-so-great idea, he was a nutter.

"Erm, no I don't think I will. It was nice meeting you and all….well scratch that, no it wasn't but I'll just be leaving now so bye!" , I say cheerfully still trying to leave the gigantic male behind me so I can shove this in Squid's face with my face still intact.

The next thing I know he has his arms around me again attempting to make me stop from leaving.

"STD emergency! Ahhhhhhh!" I yelled out struggling in Lump's rather vice like grip. There is no way I took martial arts since I was five just to be manhandled, I had an excuse to use it in self defense now. Then again a swift kick where the sun don't shine might be a bit more effective in this situation so without hesitation I kneed Lump in the groin.

In a gauzy layer of pain Lump peered up from his crumpled position long enough to say "You aren't getting away with that.", and start to stand up again.

Everyone in the room was watching now even my little stalker beside his broken static-y TV set was seeing how things unfolded. Oh sure don't help me why don't you? Backing away from Lump's even more furious (I didn't think that was possible) hulking form I backed up towards my original destination by Zig's TV.

"Now now big guy, can't we discuss this like civilized juvenile delinquents? I mean what's a mere kick to the groin amongst friends aye? Heh… heh, you don't want to do anything stupid now do ya'?" I start to babble for once in my life deciding to back down just an ounce.

With a quick jerking movement Lump smacked me sending me sprawling towards the TV. At this all of D-tent hops up and Lump is about to yell at me when to all involved surprise, Zig Zag leaped out of nowhere to tackle Lump to the ground, before a word was even uttered.

Still in shock from the blow I barely register what has just occurred before me, all I can think is "I'm guna' kill Squid. I'm guna' kill him I swear." While still sitting there on the floor clasping my reddened cheek.

"Get off of me you crazy!" I hear the one who had caused the redness yell from underneath his attacker, my stalker, Zig Zag.

Then at that moment it all dawns on me and a small light bulb goes off in my head "Zig is fighting for me…wait why in the world is he doing that when he thinks I'm and alien bent on eating his brains for government purposes?"

Zig Zag it looks like has the upper hand at this fight and even though I _should_ be stopping this I can't help but marvel at how strong he must be to be able to hold back that beastly guy. Whoa snap out of it save your stalker think of your weird fetishes later.

Running over with the rest of D-tent who are now out of their trances along with me, I start to tug at the brawlers arms. I was knocked side yet again and this time I felt it coming on, the very thing I had dreaded and needed a match for when none was in sight.

"Can't….breathe….", I gasp grasping at X-ray's pants leg. I was having a panic attack just like on the day of the fire and like on that day my pills were nowhere to be found, I needed a match and quick.

"Need…I need…" , I'm still gasping and finally have attention from X but I can't get the words out. A cold iron grip was crushing my chest, ribs were only a fragile bird cage, my heart a canary, and they were being squished by some invisible force.

"What's wrong with Deirdre? Man I think she is havin' a seizure! Someone help me!", he called out to all ears ready to hear.

I was continuously muttering that I had to have a match of some sort, see something burn but the words, they were stuck in my throat.

"What in tar-nation is going on in here?" A loud voice with a thick accent breaks through the shouting and chaos that the fight has created. Zig Zag and Lump weren't the only ones now; they had sparked around five other fights around them. They stopped as abruptly as they'd started with that one sentence from Mr. Sir. The few who weren't fighting had gathered around me, partially to protect me but also because they were curious.

"Someone separate them two would ya, and for gawds sakes what is wrong with her?", he yells and some of the guys pull them away from the choke holds they'd had each other in, "Now I want an explanation before I have ta' put a hurt on yuh."

Mr. Sir glared at the two struggling boys in front of him, I'm amazed that he didn't flinch; Zig's face said he was ready to kill with that spark of fury still in his eyes. It almost scared me, and I was the one he had been helping. Note to self: stay on my stalker's better side. Lump on the other hand was resigned to his fate hanging limply in the arms of the boys holding him back. How that not so coherent thought came into my brain I'll never know but lack of oxygen is always a great excuse.

"No more fighten' ya hear me? Both of you can dig an extra hole a day for two weeks; you almost disturbed the warden over in her cabin. Fix her I'll go get Pendanski.", and then he left not having to say another word.

"Something……to…burn…need...match…matches." I break off as Zig kneels down with the rest of them around me and things start to get bleary.

"What's she even saying?" Armpit asks.

Without another word Zig Zag grabs the tooth pick out of Squid's mouth and lights it with silver lighter he'd had on him earlier. Careful not to burn me he holds it close so I can see the flames, almost instantly the flames work their magic and I am relaxing. Sitting up as best I could I smile at the guys not offering an explanation to what had happened to me.

All I told them was," I'm okay now, maybe I'll let you know someday."

"Dude I thought you were a goner." Magnet grins beside me.

Tired and sick of all this weird delinquent drama I'm at the point of collapsing back onto the floor. X-ray offered to help me back to the tent but in the end they all determined the only one strong enough was Zig, I was small but muscle does add up I guess.

He pulled me up onto his shoulder slung me across like the guard from before had done when I had fainted. The difference was my stalker was comfy for such a wire of a guy. The last thing I remember is closing my eyes as the steady stepping rocked me to the point of sleep.

Zig Zag's POV

Why had I saved the alien spy? All she wanted was my brains after all.

Must have been because of how Lump had treated her, even an alien girl deserved respect whether she wanted your brains or not.

_That and it bugged you for a reason you don't know….but I do._

That pestering ever present voice in the back of his head mocked.

Not bothering to reply I keep trudging carefully towards the tent. How I had known she'd had to see something burn was easy, I'd seen that look on my own face many times before**. **It didn't change the fact that she wanted my brains, but she was okay, for an alien I mean.

Pulling back the dusty tent flaps I laid her on her own bed. She had fallen asleep on the way back, which wasn't shocking what with her first hole and argument and a panic attack or whatever that was all in one day. Even aliens require sleep eventually.

She was so peaceful there, with her black as coal hair fanned out around her and a bright blue shirt that matched her eyes. For a moment I almost forgot she was an alien, until my senses came back to me and I realized this was just another ploy to get my brains.

I turned to leave but glanced back to see a strand of hair in her face that annoyed me, it ruined the appearance of serenity. I brushed it back as lightly as I could and then walked away back to the Wreck Hall. If I was right Flapjack came on at around this time and there was no way I was going to miss my show.

**Kay so what did you think? Be truthful now! Haha I wrote this then remembered her panic attack when I was done so I had to go back and rewrite it :P You know what to do click the magical button below.**


	7. 20 Questions And A Nickname

**Errrrrr well I am back….ya'll have been lovely about reviewing and I thank you for that plus it's a snow day :] Continue to review please!! The last was a bit dramatic but you needed to know about her panic attacks now I think things will cool down, and no she is not going to end up with ZigZag right away. ;) hahaha so evil I know but it is worth it. **

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Holes :P**

"Wake up Matches.", I hear Magnet call out after the alarm sounds in the morning air.

Ugh the desert is being bipolar and cold again, shivering I dig myself into my cot. Why do we have to wake up so fucking early? Well then again I would probably burn even more if we didn't work in the cooler parts of the day. With my paler skin it isn't exactly a piece of cake trying to keep from turning into a lobster out in the blistering sun.

Midway through my mind rant I hear X call out "Come on Matches I'll sick Squid on you!"

Groaning I ask "Who in hell's name is Matches and would they wake up so I can sleep?"

Laughing Armpit tells me "You're Matches ,Matches."

How the heck did they know about my matches? "Well they are delinquents they could have gone through your stuff.", my brain tells me and I lift up from under my covers so I'm sitting and looking at them all rushing to get dressed. It's not like I haven't seen a guy shirtless before and they have the decency to wear underwear so it's all good.

"Why is my nickname Matches? No one went through my stuff did they?", I ask only blinking at them.

X-ray who is done and about to leave throws being his shoulder "Zig said that's what you were muttering when you freaked out yesterday. Figured it fit you better than anything else we'd come up with."

"Yeah, so now you're stuck with it, so it doesn't matter if you don't like it.", Squid sort of sneered nearby. Now what's stuck up his butt on this deliciously cold morning? He must be a sore loser.

Making sure everyone was out of the tent I got ready for another day of digging holes. I was better at rushing than I was yesterday and managed to find a baseball cap lying around to wear. I tied the arms of my suit around my waist today letting my bright tank top be seen. It was too hot to care if anyone stared at me, they could shove it up their well you get the idea.

Last I slip on Zig's gloves and head out to get my shovel with the rest of the guys.

***************

"What the frukin' cheesecakes, I thought you said the second day was easier Magnet!", I yell over to my friend in the hole beside me.

"That's what they tell all the new guys. You'll get used to it eventually.", I hear Caveman holler over opposite of me. Magnet had been too busy chuckling at me and my inexperience the jerk face.

I don't see why it's so funny, even with gloves this hurt my hands and blistered them slightly. My scabs from yesterday had rubbed off into the gloves and I was afraid to see how disgusting the result was. Blood has the tendency to make me want to puke and blood mixed with whatever else may come out of those blisters, yeah that doesn't sound so amazing. Puking would only lead to me being dizzy and having to use more water than needed.

Whenever I give Zig Zag these things back I'll have to wash them beforehand because that is just disgusting.

"Magnet shut up. I swear I'll make you into a female if you keep on and believe me there are **ways.**", I tell my still laughing friend.

"You better learn to sleep with yo' eyes open mane, Matches doesn't play around.", Armpit volunteers.

"She isn't that scary man. You're just saying that because she picked a fight with Lump, it's not like she _actually _fought. In the end she had some freaky seizure, so like I said she doesn't scare me.", Squid tells Armpit mockingly.

That guy doesn't know when he has lost the battle has he? He must really want a war or else he is just plain idiotic. Slowly because the heat has made me tired I walk over to Squid's hole and let my shadow loom over him. My dad was a professional at body language for his work, so I knew how to effectively intimidate a guy.

Squid raises his head and squints at me ( One day I will have to acquire him some sunglasses because the old western squint wasn't cutting it for me.) ,he'd stopped digging and was standing there staring.

Crouching in a predatory stance, you know like the ones you see on Animal Planet, I asked him "I don't scare you hmm? I can change that if you want, because I should scare you. You are looking at an evil prank mastermind, don't try it bucko. You may find yourself waking up as a female one of these days."

His eyes widened and he backed away from me where he'd leaned in while I spoke. It was difficult not to laugh right in his face after that speech. Playing the villain in a play with my local acting troupe paid off after all. Calm as I could, and still struggling not to burst into laughter, I went back to my hole to finish the last bit.

Mr. Sir had come with the water truck not long before and all of us were close to being done. For once in his life Caveman had even kept up with the lot of us and only had a foot or so to go. That is almost all of us were done, Zig still had to dig another hole once he finished his. My conscience was nagging me in the farthest reaches of my mind. There was no way he would have enough energy tomorrow to dig two more and no one had offered to help him. Still pushing my shovel in and out of the dirt I knew exactly what I would have to do, and I blame my stupid conscience.

***********

"Come on Matches, we're guna' have a pool tournament over in the wreck room.", Magnet calls back at me as him and the rest of the guys start to walk away after spitting in their holes.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here for a little while longer, but I'll catch up later alright!" I yell to my friend's retreating form. Everyone was done as I had predicted, all but Zig who was only a foot into his second hole. It would be so easy to follow the guys and be a part of the pool tournament, I may suck at pool but it beats staying out here.

Deciding to throw caution to the wind I grab my shovel and start to help Zig with his second hole.

"What're you doing Matches?", he asks in his southern drawl, turning towards me as I keep digging.

Staring back at him but still digging I answer " I'm not going to eat your brains so you can calm down, but you shouldn't have to dig a second hole by yourself for helping me. Even paranoid stalkers need help, so don't you dare protest cause' I'm not above pushing a pressure point that could make you pass out, then I could dig all on my lonesome." ,and turn back to my shoveling.

Zig stands there for a minute, I guess he didn't know what to say to my wonderful little speech, then started to help me out . Not too long after this little exchange about three feet into the hole I started to get overly bored and decided it was about time he talked.

"So, now I am getting bored. Do you know how to play twenty questions Zig?" I asked hoping to learn more about my stalker.

"Yeah sure I do, you ask first." ,he says still digging along with me.

"Firstly, where are you from? I mean you have a southern drawl but I don't know where from."

Zig smiled at that question, "I'm from around Austin Texas which I guess isn't too far from here. Now it's my turn, what are you in here for?"

That whipped the smile right off of my face and made Zig look worried. I couldn't help it, my arrest was a touchy subject. "I torched the court house lawn. Didn't mean too though and it wasn't my fault." I answer back solemnly.

Zig turned his head slightly in curiosity, "My arrest was because of an accident too, you don't have to tell me if you don't want, but I had just been called a few names and wanted to see something burn. It was only a piece of styrophome and shouldn't have spread like that, but it did and here I am now. I'm kind of glad though, you're a good friend, even if you do work for the government."

I had to laugh at Zig's government comment but something bugged me, what had they called him?

"Zig what was it they called you?"

Here his face hardened a bit as he looked off at the sinking orange red sun in the distance, " They called me crazy," here he stared at me with those electric eyes, "I'm not crazy though."

I understood now what he meant, I they'd said the same about me. It hurt to hear them say that when you knew it wasn't true.

"You're right Zig you aren't, and neither am I. I think they all got it wrong, they're the crazy ones." I smile and go back to digging the last of the hole.


	8. Pedo's Can't Keep Secrets

**Sorry I went M.I.A. for a bit there, I'll fully apologize at the end of this chapter. I do hope you have all stuck around to read my latest chapter, and I appreciated the reviews I did get. **

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Holes just Deirdre.**

"Hey Matches, group meeting in five minutes with Mom in the cafeteria." Zig Zag told me and walked off towards the building without turning around. It had been two days since I had started helping him dig the second hole every day, by now he at least forwent the thought that I was an alien spy.

I was sitting in the Wreck Room with Magnet talking about a way to sneak into the kitchens, which I had discovered was necessary what with my scary drop in weight and all. The lumpy couch in front of the buzzing TV didn't provide much privacy for espionage plots, but it would do. Besides that if I didn't eat something other than the lunches they gave us I would wither away into nothing, and for once I wasn't being dramatic. When Zig Zag had told me about the most notorious meeting we were figuring out who to use for sentries and where to post them.

"What do we even do in group meetings?" I asked Magnet saving our planning for a later time.

Magnet rolled up our blueprint which we planned on destroying when we were done, "Well Mom tries to get us to talk about feelings and junk, it ain't fun chika."

Great, the camp pedo is going to try and make me "open up", what's even worse is he has my file about the night of the fire. There is no way anyone could make me tell what really happened, it almost sent me into a panic attack just thinking about it. This group meeting would be over and done in a snap…but why did I get a weird feeling it wouldn't?

***********

Magnet and I walked in last after putting away the papers we had worked on; I immediately chose the one between Stanley and Zig, just to be safe. Mom was seated at the front of the group circle with his arms crossed, when we'd walked in we interrupted them already talking.

"My no-good-dirty-rotten-pig-stealing-great-great-grandfather, that's whose fault it is.", Stanley told Mom causing the rest of the guys to snicker.

"No Stanley you screwed up your life, but I think we should move on to the next person. Deirdre, since you decided to waltz in here late I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing with us all." Mom smiled in his particularly creepy way that made me feel like he was undressing me with his eyes.

Slumped down in my chair I only stared up at him refusing to talk about anything. Like I really wanted the guys to know every little detail of the night that shall remain un-named, even I wished I didn't know. Sadly for me Mom didn't seem to want to take anyone's crap tonight, he was a pedo on a mission.

"Well how about I read from your file hmmm? I'm sure that will make you grace us with your voice." Mom said pulling out a manila folder with my name and mug shot attached.

I jumped forward slightly in my seat, "You can't do that, it's not legal to read my files as if they were public entertainment.", but when I realized Mom could care less what was legal or not, he was a pedo after all, and I shut up. No emotion was always the best defense, and I needed a good one if he was going to start reading my life aloud to everyone like it was some bed time story.

"Let's see here how it describes you, exceptionally brilliant, pyromaniac, possibility of mild schizophrenia and paranoia, traumatic past. Oh it appears they're all saying you are crazy." Mom taunted me and I felt Zig Zag stiffen next to me. The rest of the guys were staring at him, amazed he had the gall to read my file.

I took it all silently and Mom continued with his reading, "It says you beat a girl up earlier on in the day before the fire, a straight A student and according to the files you did it without provocation, the girl ended up with a broken arm ,a bruised rib, and a few other minor injuries."

Of course they only put the things about Marcia that made her sound like an angel; she was a bully, not the physical kind, the mental ones. She'd always picked on me saying I was loony whenever _he_ wasn't around to protect me from her, but that day she decided my younger brother who has to wear a brace was a better target. She told him he was a freak and went on picking at him until I finally swung a fist at her. I wasn't proud of using violence but at least he hadn't reached the night of the fire, he could still stop while he was ahead and leave me in peace.

Mom continued though, "That night you set the court house lawn aflame and for some reason denied it being your own fault to the authorities. Now here you are, still a nutter, you won't even defend yourself." Mom leaned forward at me and half-whispered so that I could almost feel his breath near me, "It's because it's true isn't it? I haven't even gotten to Matt."

With those last words I arose abruptly from my chair and stormed from the room as calmly as I could, but as soon as I was out of sight from Mom I ran as fast and as far away as I could. It was a blind panic, more instinct then anything, that drove me out towards the holes. I thought for a moment that I heard someone call my name but I ignored it and hopped into a nearby hole, I was in no mood to talk to anyone.

Sinking down into the hard dusty dirt I put my head in my hands. All I really wanted to do was cry at how close Mom had come to uncovering all of me to the guys. I had oppressed the memories of them for so long; I guess maybe it would have had to come out eventually. I hadn't cried once since I had left home and left _him _behind, Matt and everything he had ever done that gad made me the way I am. I hadn't always been paranoid…I hadn't always been crazy.

**Ok ok ok, you have permission to be really mad at me now. I'm horrible for keeping this chapter hostage in my computer for such a long time and it's the longest I've been gone for in a while. I know this took a long time but things have been really hectic :/ I will try and start writing the next chapter tomorrow ;) You want to know what happens right? Haha please review below I'd love you forever for it!**


	9. Friends,Food Raids,and Mutant Moles

**I am sooooooooo sorry for that wait, we had floods in Tennessee and were out of school for a week, sadly my flow chart was in my locker right as my writer's block clear up :P I kind of left the last one at a cliff hanger, and apparently four peoples were trying to figure what happens next (which I think is flippin' amazing) Onward with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Considering this is a fan-fiction site I obviously don't own Holes or I wouldn't be writing on here :D**

How long I stayed in that hole with my head buried in my knees I don't know, all I do know is eventually I heard the sound of someone walking towards me and smelled the dust they were kicking up as they went. Normally I would have told whoever it was to hit the road and leave me alone, but tonight I was too tired to bother with it. The person stopped at the edge of the hole and just stood there for a moment.

"Hey Matches, come on, let me help you out of there.", Zig calls down to my slouched form.

Unfolding from my not-exactly-comfy position I reached up and held on to the hand he offered me, as he pulled me up and out of the otherwise exit-less hole. I didn't speak, and I don't think Zig expected me to really, he only gestured for me to hop on his back and started to walk me back towards D-tent in camp.

" Do you want to talk about it?", Zig asked me as he walked unaffected by my added weight on his back.

"Not tonight, maybe some other time.", I say shaking my head that's leaned against his back. I wouldn't need the piggy back normally, but Mom's words had sapped me of any energy I'd had left.

Magnet met up with us halfway to the tent and offered to switch with Zig, but he shook his head and kept carrying me along. I glanced over at Magnet and he smiled at me with his innocent five year old self and I couldn't help but smile back. These were my friends, it had taken getting thrown into a juvenile delinquent camp for boys to find them, but I had real friends and the realization was pleasant for me after everything that had gone on. When we got to the tent I grabbed my clothes and headed out to the shower. Surprisingly enough I didn't dream of Matt, or the fire and my insomnia melted away enough so that when my head hit the pillow…I was out for the count.

The next morning the alarm sounds, Mr. Pedo whom is now my sworn enemy tries to pep talk everyone, and those weird tortilla things are generally ignored by me as usual. It was a week after my 'episode' with Mr. Pedo but I still wished he'd get bit by a radioactive spider, or that mutant moles really did reside at the camp and would steal him away in the night. Glaring at him on the way to the new dig site I could almost imagine what the moles would look like, they would be eggplant colored of course because they're mutants and….

"Matches!" Zig says impatiently snapping me out of my revelry long enough to realize everyone is filling their canteens for the day.

Grumbling about my magnificent day dream being shattered I took my place in front of Magnet and behind Zig Zag and in front of Magnet. To my distaste Squid went in front of Zig followed by Armpit with X-ray at the front. I felt kind of bad after being moved up past Caveman and Zero, but it had been a few days since they had moved me and Caveman had told me it didn't perturb him at all. Water canteen in hand I tilted my head back so I could see Zig's head, which was pretty far up there considering his height and all. His bushy zig-zagged hair that had given him his name was extra out of control today and I wanted to poke it for some reason, maybe it was to see if his hair would eat my finger, I don't know, I got random urges to do those sorts of things a lot of the time.

Making sure no one was watching I raised my hand up and poked at the section of hair closest to me, it didn't eat my hand, it was weirdly soft, I was still careful though, venice fly traps looked fine too..until you poked them.

Zig spun around faster than I thought possible while I was mid-poke, " What are you doing? Trying to suck my brains out through your finger huh? I knew it.", he says squinching his eyes up at me, unfortunately I think he seriously believed it.

"Uhhhm uhmm well you see, no to the brains thing, sorry but once again I'm not an alien government spy. I was wondering if I poked your hair if it would….well if it would bite my finger off or something.", I cast my eyes to the right of him, not looking him directly in the eyes in my slight embarrassment. This is what comes of poking people's hair I scolded myself.

Then Zig Zag did the one thing I hadn't expected, he laughed. It was partially his hysterical laugh that scared other people and partially just a normal laugh. I had expected him to go into complete "protect my brains from the alien" mode and go back to acting weird around me again.

Staring at him like he'd grown a third head I moved up in line with the rest of the guys as Zig turned back around. I know I said he wasn't crazy, be he sure was the strangest guy I'd ever met.

"We execute the plan tonight Magnet" , I whisper to my puppy dog eyed friend who was crouched over my already four foot deep hole.

Tonight was the night we went on a mercy mission for the councilours secret stash of food, which thanks to me and Magnet, wasn't so secret anymore. Magnet was nervous about it, you could tell by how jumpy he was when one of the adults came near, but I could sense he also loved the thrill of it same as me. Collecting himself from his twitching Magnet left my hole for his own and I moved my gaze to how far Zig was on his hole. We still had another week of digging an extra hole after our own and it didn't help that I finished my hole faster then everyone but X-ray and Zero now.

Zig was only a half a foot behind me but what came as a surprise was he was glaring at Magnet now, with that spark in his eye I had only seen when he'd fought Lump.

"What's his problem?" I wonder and go back to my hole humming a song caveman had taught me earlier yesterday.

"Are you done yet slow poke?" I jibe Zig Zag whilst laying on the edge of his hole eyes closed bathing in the sun.

He grumbles something about one more shovelful and how he should pull me into the hole if I asked one more time. Bored I start jabbering on about stupid things and my day dream of Mr. Pedo being swallowed up by purple mutant moles.

Halfway through my description of the moles Zig interrupts me with" Soooo what was Magnet doing over by your hole earlier?" and gets up out of his hole to start our next hole.

Rolling over and opening my eyes I gape at him "Uhm well we're kind of planning a secret food raid, before I end up anorexic or something you know? The councilors have a secret stash and Magnet found out about it while eaves dropping last week."

For some reason Zig relaxed his grip on his shovel and asked "Mind if I join ya'll? I'm afraid you'll need someone watching your back, you aren't so good at being sneaky."

I stick out my tongue at him knowing he was referring to me poking his hair earlier and get up to help him dig agreeing to let him come with us as I do. As I'm digging though I can't help but wonder, "Why is he acting so weird lately?" Luckily my brain answers that with a sarcastic "Must be his man period", and I continue to dig unbothered by Zig's oddness chattering away as usual.

**Okay so next chapter they shall go on a food raid obviously, but what shall happen? Review and find out! XD**

** Now to pay thanks to those who have most definitely earned it :**

RachaelW

Theshadow

.

twilightgal4life

rachil

crazayfunkaymunkay

KookyMeMe

Angelfang

Xxxxxxx

:))

Yryi

Teet

semicharmedxx

All of ya'lls reviews made me smile :D


	10. Super Spies and Weird Dreams

**Okay I'm on a three hour car ride and figured I would write the next chapter for you people seeing as how there is nothing else to do :P Let's just hope my car sickness stays at bay shall we? Lol thank you to the people who reviewed, I'm afraid my other readers are either mute or the long wait has left them uninterested haha ;D Let's see what is to happen next eh?**

**Disclaimer: I only own Deirdre (Matches) but Holes is obviously not mine I was like eight just when the movie alone came out :D**

"Ow, you stepped on my foot you hobo!", I whisper yell at Magnet whose nerves have reached their breaking point. He keeps jumping at every little noise and glancing behind his shoulder constantly. Waiting around for Zig Zag like we were at the moment wasn't helping him along, the poor guy needed a chill pill. We were standing at the building next to the mess hall decked out in black like super spies, all I needed was a theme song.

"Gotcha'!", someone says grabbing Magnet's shoulders from behind. Magnet jumped about a foot in the air but his yelp was suppressed by the hand which had quickly clamped down on his mouth to silence him.

Zig Zag steps from behind Magnet laughing at his still panicked expression, and I'm just glad it isn't Mr. Pedo, or even worse, Mr. Sir. Magnet is ready to smack him upside the head but I get there first, "You dummy! We could have gotten caught", I say hitting his arm, the highest part of him I could reach, and tried to act mad, even though I was honestly trying not to laugh along with him.

With Magnet seething over his wounded pride Zig and I left him as a lookout and snuck to the back of the mess hall still grinning like idiots. Once we reached the back door Zig Zag pulled out a pocket knife and went to work on picking the lock. I pouted , jealous that he had managed to get his pocket knife into the camp, the most I'd gotten to smuggle in from my collection was a throwing knife that resided in my boot. In my boredom I started to sing my new spy song, "Bum buh buh bum buh buh.", unsurprisingly it wasn't too different from my Indiana Jones song.

Zig looked up at me like I had just sang a Nazi worship song from where he was picking at the lock, " Matches, that has got to be the worst spy song I've ever heard.", he chuckles and goes back to working on the lock.

" Make fun of my song why don't you, tall people are just so mean.", I grumble. I'd thought my song was magnificent if I did say so myself, which I did.

Zig Zag had the door unlocked in five minutes flat, making me wonder if burning down the school was his only criminal offense. He mock bowed and gestured towards the door as if to say ladies first, and I followed suit curtsying to him and dashing in before anyone spotted us. In our moment of silliness I forgave him in my mind for making fun of my glorious spy song. Finally getting serious we shut the door behind us and made for the kitchen pantry. In the back of the pantry behind some boxes of onions was the door it read 'Camp Personnel ONLY' this too was locked as the back door had been.

With another quick lock picking on Zig's part we were in what appeared to be a teacher's lounge like room, relatively tiny, with a refrigerator and small pantry in the right corner of the room directly in front of us next to a small window. The rest of the room was bare besides a corkboard with information for councilors and a little light brown metal table with three rickety metal foldout chairs arranged around it. All of the chair cushions were a mess with holes and tears, the table appeared to be covered in mysterious sticky goo.

Zig crosses the room with me following and opens the fridge, " I don't think you're going to end up anorexic" ,he says smiling at me.

Inside the refrigerator are all the normal foods from home I've missed so much. The first thing I do is grab a peach yogurt , a plastic spoon, and plop on the floor to enjoy it before we have to load a few imperishable items into our rucksacks.

"Aghh you have no Idea how much I've missed peach yogurt", I groan to a laughing Zig Zag who is already loading the bags for me with crackers and random items that won't be missed.

Throwing away the yogurt container and spoon I go and pick my bag up from Zig Zag who had finished loading our haul. Right as I was swinging the rucksack onto my back we heard the back door open and Magnet's bird whistle from outside, someone was coming, and there was no way out. Quietly I opened the pantry to see the bottom shelf was empty, usually used for holding bigger boxes of food. Motioning to Zig to crawl in with me we had just closed the door not two seconds before Mr. Pedo walked through the door.

Scared shitless both of us barely daring to breathe Mr. Pedo says, "I thought I told the kitchen staff to lock these doors, that the second time this month."

Mr. Pedo walked around the room checking to see all was normal and as he made his way towards our hiding spot I grabbed onto Zig's hand and squished closer to him. He wasn't but a few feet away and I had to hide my head on Zig's chest so I couldn't see him get any closer. Luckily outside a loud racket ensued, most likely thanks to Magnet, and Mr. Pedo rushed out the door…locking it behind him.

As the footsteps faded away I relaxed against Zig Zag and opened the door exposing us to the moon's light through the window. Lifting my head from Zig's chest I see his face illuminated by the moon, with and amused expression as his eyes move towards where our hands were. Embarrassed to see I was still holding onto his hand I quickly let go and glance away from him, peeling myself off of his body to get out of the pantry. Zig gets up and is beside me holding my hand again "Matches..", he starts but is interrupted by Mr. Sirs voice outside yelling at Mr. Pedo,

"Yes?" I answer staring at his hand as if it were an alien tentacle intent on ripping my arm off.

Dropping his hand Zig mutters " Tell you later." , and closes the pantry that we had emerged from.

After having tried to open the door out a few times and realizing it was locked we jimmied the window open with Zig jumping out first.

"Heads up." I whisper throwing him each of the rucksacks, followed by myself after they were safely on the ground. Zig caught me and we ran off towards D-tent exhilarated by our newest adventure, laughing at the luck of it all.

A hole had been dug near our tent and we stored the fruits of our labors in it ,making sure to cover the bags with dust so they weren't visible. I was so excited by it all, the adrenaline not unlike when I watched a flame dance, that I hugged Zig as tight as I could, giving him a peck on the cheek, and ran off to get dressed for bed. I couldn't care less if we were caught after tonight, I'd had a taste of adventure and peach yogurt besides that.

That night I dreamed I was running again, he was growing nearer, I could almost feel his breath on my neck. If I didn't do something soon he would get to me, after I had finally escaped him. How could I have thought ending us would end the torment? Now he was mad, and the thought sends me into a panic as I run towards the court house blindly.

Running with his short heavy pants behind me I start to go into and attack, paralyzing me to the ground on the front lawn. I try to scream as I see Matt not six yards away from where I lay unable to move, jerking and twitching in mid-attack. I was stuck, a deer in headlights, with no escape route to speak of. He's getting closer and closer and all I can think is maybe if I could find my matches….

Then the dream shifts I can breathe normally again. Zig is standing in front of me, where in the world did he come from? Zig helps me up from my place on the lawn ,which was wet from late night dew. Once I was up he stood in front of me, protecting me from Matt and his memories, and as he did this the image of Matt evaporated. He turns and starts the same sentence he'd been saying earlier before being interrupted; but then it all shifts again and I'm enveloped in flames that don't burn as a fire truck wails in the distance.

I awoke with a jerk, sitting straight up in my cot, to see the boys dressing and the morning bell ringing, it explained the fire truck wailing at least. The springs from my cot were digging into my back. Magnet tries to talk to me, probably saying I should hurry and get dressed but I didn't care, I'd get ready in a minute. The only thing I cared to know now was this, what had Zig Zag been about to say last night? I hadn't paid much attention to it at the time, his hand in mine had preoccupied the better part of my thoughts. How was I going to make him tell me again?

**Alright that chapter came to me better than I thought but now ya'll should push the magical review button and make my day ^-^ Thank You!**

**Ps: special thanks to these amazing people!**

**Jess8509- I seriously loved you for all your reviews :D **

**twilightgal4life- Of course you were on the list! You've been one of the most helpful fanfiction peoples on here :{D **

**.- thank you so much you are one of my constant reviewers, it keeps me going XD**


	11. Author's Note

**Okay my lovelies, I'm sad to say that I shall be gone for 8 days on a boat and won't have my computer. I have part of a chapter done and since it's summer, as soon as I get back things will fall back into more regular chapters :D Sorry about this all I promise I'll make it up somehow, and oh thank you to those who commented! I love yall forever haha**


	12. Matches Has A Short Fuse

**I'm trying to make up for my long absences with these chapters can you tell? Haha anyways thank you to everyone who has commented, and yes thank you subscribers :D Oh and so you know, this isn't the notorious kissing chapter….I don't think. :{D You'll have to read to see mwhahaha.**

Getting Zig to spill his guts was harder than I had expected. Every night for the next few days we went to the councilor's secret stash, enjoying the rush of adrenaline that came with it. We left Magnet behind, turns out the loud crash was him, he had been trying to run back to the tent and tripped. After almost being caught my poor puppy dog eyed friend was done with secret missions. Zig Zag didn't know of course but I really went to see if he'd tell me what that broken off sentence was all about. We never came near being caught again, and I realized that pinning my hopes on that would only lead to disappointment.

Sitting on the side of Zig's hole, already done with my own, I watched him, attempting to make sense out of all my confusion. The muscles in his arms contract with each shovel full and his hair bounces, although out of his face thanks to a headband of mine. It was funny to watch the skyscraper of a guy dig whilst wearing a bright pink headband with a bow attached to it, nevertheless it suited him, in some weird way that belonged only to him. He had tied the arms of his orange suit around his waist like the other guys and I had, revealing a plain white tank top.

Magnet walks up as Zig takes a swig from his canteen, which was in all reality just a milk jug. "Hey come on Matches, you've done enough take a break for a day, Zig will do okay on his own for once." ,he grins innocently down to me.

Zig's grip tightens on the jug almost spilling his water, making me wonder what the heck his problem is. Whatever it was it still didn't feel right to leave him so I waved Magnet away with a, "No thanks, I don't mind digging the second hole."

Magnet only shrugs and trots off with the others as Zig relaxes again and scoops out the last of his first hole. Zig hands me out the shovel and I place it over where our next hole will be while he scrambles out of the hole. Stupid long legs allowed him to do that, he was like a grand daddy long legged spider in that effect. I still needed assistance to exit and hole I dug since I was only three inches taller than the five foot requirement.

Zig starts the hole and I let him break through the first layer of dirt as I stay where I am lying by his first hole, looking at the work gloves on my hands. I was too lazy to get up just yet and needed my time to contemplate how to go about asking Zigzag what he had meant the other night.

"Matches can you hand me the canteen beside you?", Zig says from where he's digging as he stops to wipe his forehead.

Glancing over to the canteen and then back at Zig I make a pathetic attempt to grab at it without having to move. "Oomph", I grunt and then turn my head back towards Zig, "It's too far away, and I'm too dang lazy I'm afraid Ziggy." I taunt using his nickname not really that lazy after all.

Still digging Zig responds "You are one of the laziest girls I've ever met, did you know that? Just get up and throw it over."

Pouting I sit up and throw the canteen over , "You my friend are a kill joy. If I get hospitalized from being overworked it shall be you who I blame.", I dramatize.

Zig laughs at me as I fall back into a mock swoon, "The day you're hospitalized from being over-worked is the day pigs learn to fly."

Jumping up I move over to the now foot deep hole and start to dig alongside Zig. My hands were completely callused now but I still preferred to use the gloves for some reason.

" You know when they do learn to fly a lot of shit is going to go down. I have full belief in their abilities, it's only a matter of time you know.", I say poking at my friend.

Zig only rolls his eyes and keeps digging his hair bouncing around as usual. I have that insatiable desire to touch it again but I stop myself and focus on digging for awhile. Tonight we were planning on truth or dare with the guys, snacks provided by yours truly and the crazy haired guy digging next to me. I was hoping that maybe I could ask Zig during that what it was he had wanted to say, but as usual I was impatient. Deciding now was the time I pulled myself up from our hole and sat on the edge taking my shovel with me and setting it beside me.

Hesitating realizing this had to be done gently I blurted, "Zig what was it you were saying the other night?" , face palming myself once I was done at my talent for being un-obvious.

Zigzag's eyes widened as he slowly stopped digging to stare up at me, "Uhhh nothing, nothing at all. It wasn't important." He ducked his head back down to dig more furiously than before. I raised my eyebrow and almost felt sorry for the poor dirt, being attacked the way it was.

"Zig. Tell me."

Zigzag just kept on digging ignoring my stare. I was starting to get annoyed with how he was avoiding the subject like this. Bugged by it I started to continually flick the back of his neck, still demanding an answer as I did so. Finally he lifted his head, "Why do you have to be so stubborn? Just drop it!"

That's it, I'd passed by annoyed and landed right at angry. My temper had always been short and Ziggy was about to figure that out.

"Well excuse me! Maybe I should have just gone back with Magnet if you don't like my stubbornness!" I yelled back standing up with my shovel, reminding myself of the warden and shivering at that thought.

Zig threw his own shovel down and shouts back, "Well maybe you should have! Hell he would have loved that now wouldn't he?"

Taken aback I stepped back a step from the hole. His eyes were flashing again but they weren't the scary flash I'd seen before. I was agitating an emotionally imbalanced delinquent, but I could have cared less. Call me Matches the professional bear poker for all I care, I was ticked off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask not even trying to lower my voice. Who would hear me anyways? The yellow spotted lizards?

"What I mean _**Deirdre**_ is that our little Magnet has a crush on you. Hell so does Caveman! They're going to drag you back to the government and then I won't be able to save you!", Zig yells putting an emphasis on the use of my real name.

So that was how this was going to be? Fine then, until he tells me what he was saying this meant war. WAR my friends. With a huff I turned on my heel and walked off towards camp as briskly as possible muttering obscenities as I did. Let him finish the hole on his own, I was out of there.

Once back at camp after throwing my shovel in the pile, I headed to the Wreck Room. All of the guys were in the corner where the pool table resided mid-way through their pool tournament. Still peeved I headed off towards them, ignoring Lump's glares, and making a bee line to Stanley and Magnet.

Squid was up against Zero with Zero beating the tar out of Squid. The guys greeted me with their usual, everyone being pleasant, except Squid with his suggestive comment of the day. After awhile I got into the tournament, cheering for Zero the whole time. I knew he'd win, my little friend with the poof ball of hair was just that amazing at pool. In fact I was so into it that I didn't notice when Zig stormed into the room and sat at his place in front of the TV until Magnet pointed it out.

"Chica…why is Zigzag glaring at me and you as if he wants to light **us** on fire instead of a piece of styrophome this time?", Magnet whispers nervously to me.

Staring back at Ziggy and not Magnet I answer him with a shrug, waving at Zig with a smirk, "I haven't a clue." I turn and watch as Zero knocks the eight ball in, winning the tournament.

**So so sooooooooo sorry this took so long! D: I got back from my trip and was seriously typing this, I had half the chapter done, but my computer fried. I just now got it back to working and finished it as soon as I did. I hope you guys are still reading and I am really sorry! Besides that though, did you really think this would be the kiss chapter? Nah I'm to mean for that ;D It's soon though so don't freak. Push the magical review button below please! :{D**


	13. Surprise Realizations

**Well…my computer fried again, and I didn't get many reviews which made me sad so it took a month to type this :P Thank you to those who did review and onward with the story!**

Lying with my head on Magnet's stomach a few days later in the tent, while we played truth or dare finally, I was still stewing in my anger. Letting go of a grudge had never been a strong point of mine, I probably should work on it but eh…maybe later, after I exacted my revenge. By now I had already played a few minor pranks, for example, I had found a yellow spotted lizard tale out near one of my holes and gotten an idea. I stuck it partially under his pillow so he'd think there was one under it and enjoyed as he ran screaming out of the tent, wearing only a towel mind you since he'd just gotten back from the showers. Mr. Sir wasn't too happy about that, Ziggy had run into him in his delicate condition, my only regret is that I wasn't there to watch it happen. He had retaliated of course, but it was just small things that didn't bother me now that he was under Mr. Sir's watchful eye. Now here we were, me with my head on Magnet's stomach him sitting across the circle.

It was cooler now since it was night and night in desert like areas were always cold, but I refused to get up from where I lay. Zig, who sat across the circle wasn't paying attention to Armpit dare Caveman to wear his underwear on the outside of his pants. Oh no, he was staring, well more like glaring, at Magnet hating that I was laying on his stomach. I didn't get why it bothered him but I was going to milk it even if it meant turning into a dirt flavored popsicle.

"Matches I dare you to kiss Magnet!", said Squid from his spot next to X-ray who just shook his head at his perverted friend.

I had been so busy trying to make Zig angry that I hadn't realized it was my turn. My eyes widened as I looked over at Squid and asked "Do what now?"

He only grinned in that way that made me get that creepy feeling I was being unclothed just by his stare and nodded at Magnet as if to say 'Well get on with it then'. I turned to see Ziggy was near having a stroke and turning red at the dare which really hadn't bothered me except that it would be like kissing my brother. With a smirk I rolled off of Magnet's stomach and kiss him square on the lips. To my surprise he then tried to make it last longer by holding me closer. A bit freaked out that my brother-like figure had actually wanted to kiss me I pulled away making sure not to show my surprise. If Zig saw it he'd know I had just learned that what he thought about Magnet was right, and I wasn't giving him the satisfaction.

"Tada! I mean really Squid couldn't you have ignored the brain in your pants and come up with a decent dare?" I asked as I sat up, avoiding lying on Magnet's stomach from now on.

Staley who was on my left with Zero seemed a tad uncomfortable but laughed with me and everyone else at the defeated look on Squid's face. The only one who didn't laugh was Zig Zag seeing as how he was too busy turning a violent shade of crimson. I had the urge to poke him in the forehead and see if he would explode.

"What in the world are you doing Matches?", it was the first words he had said to me since our spat and it caught me off guard, but what really surprised me was I had crawled across the circle and was now poking him in the forehead like I had wanted to. I really need to stop doing things my mind thought up unconsciously, it'd get me in big trouble some day. Ziggy was losing the red hue he had previously taken on and now appeared confused as to what I was attempting by prodding him the way I was.

Ignoring how heated my face felt I retreated back to my spot, scooting closer to Stanley so his crazy giant height would hide me. "You had turned such a brilliant shade of red I wondered that if I poked you, you would explode or something.", I said as cooly as possible.

It was now my turn to ask some unsuspecting victim of the circle truth or dare, and Ziggy was a prime target.

"Well seeing as it's my turn now, Ziggy, truth or dare?"

Zig puffed up trying to hide his embarrassment at my previous outburst and answered " Truth, I've seen what type of dares you people give." He stared daggers at Squid who, to his credit, didn't flinch, then again he wasn't the brightest crayon in the chocolate box to begin with.

How he didn't guess what I was going to ask I have no clue, or maybe he didn know, either way it was inevitable. "What was that broken off sentence? If you'd stop being stubborn and answer that we could stop fighting fish finger." I stuck my tongue out from behind Caveman in my childish way, and yes I did use fish finger as an insult, I was trying to cut down on my curse words which leaves you with some lame insults.

The other guys in the circle perked up at this, none of them knew what our fight was about per-say. Anytime one of them asked I'd just mumble something about males and how they had egos the size of California. I'm sure they all felt the tension in the question the same as we did but I was ignoring them right now, the dust that had come up from our floor to tickle my nose, and the fact that Caveman really needed a bath. I was too busy having an all out Texas showdown with Zig Zag via our eyes. It was like the old westerns you'd see on TV when the good guy comes out of the swinging saloon doors to say "This here town ain't big enough 'fer the both of us" cue big spit to the side and tumble weed, let the showdown begin.

He was turning pink now, but still far from the tomatoe shade he'd been sporting before. Nervously moving his eyes away from mine, the way he used to when he thought I'd suck his brains out with a straw, he jumped up and moved to the tent entrance. Before he exited though he exclaimed " I was going to say I liked you okay?" and ran out as quick as those long gangly legs of his would take him.

X-ray covered his mouth and started up a round of "Oh's" while Squid made suggestive faces and said his usual crude stuff. I didn't pay attention to any of it, all I could think was "Am I that oblivious or just stupid?"

**Well it finally happened! Or did it? Just because she knows doesn't mean anything now does it? You'll have to review to learn more, and I know you are out there because you favorite the story fish fingers lol :P **


	14. Alien Seductress and Awkwardness Oh My!

Are you guys ready for this? Because I don't think you are ;D I really don't know what I'm doing with this chapter but I had a lovely amount of reviews for the last chapter! And new people who I'll mention at the end that I know read my stuff now:] I will once again attempt a Ziggy POV. Tell me what you think of it

**Zig Zag's POV**

Stupid,stupid,**stupid**! I was thinking as I face palmed myself repeatedly sitting in one of the random holes near D-tent. I didn't want Matches finding me just yet, I wasn't supposed to like a brain sucking alien, much less _admit _it to her like a boob. Briefly I entertained the idea that maybe this was her plan from the start, to seduce me with her…Matches-ness, then eat my brain before proceeding with the rest of our tent.

Dang alien seductress.

The idea got brushed aside though, Magnet was the one more like an alien, he'd tried to practically eat Matches face of during that truth or dare game. My alien detector must be a bit off and he's just an alien who prefers females and their faces which explains my lasting this long with him sleeping in the same quarters. Though it doesn't explain why Squid has survived, he's rather girl-like with his mood swings probably not Magnet's type I guess. I blame the government, they must have sent subliminal messages through my TV in the Wreck Room, no more Flapjack for me at least for a week.

**Matches' POV**

Wow. No other word was making it through my thinking process but that as I sat on the floor where I had been when we played, until I finally recovered from my initial shock. How in the heck had I missed that? He made it pretty obvious what he thought, if I weren't so flighty I probably would have noticed. I didn't know what I thought of Ziggy really but I knew I needed to find him. _"You liiiiiike him!" _squealed a voice in the back of my mind, I just furrowed my brow and turned to Caveman.

"Any idea where he could have gone?",I asked making drawing in the dust floor with my index finger, fidgeting out of nervous habit.

Caveman just shook his head that he had about as much of a clue as I did, giving Squid who was on the other side of the tent near the back and my bed the perfect opportunity to tick me off.

"Awh do you want to find your crazy lover and get it on? I don't know what you see in him, I'm ten times sexier." , he winked and switched the toothpick in his mouth to the right side.

Raising my eyebrows and thoroughly angry I told him off, "Squid did you know my foot's writing a book? It's called 'Journey Up Your Ass", unless you want to learn the plot line I'd remember to never call Zig crazy again got it? He's not crazy.", Then I stomped over to him and pulled the annoying toothpick out of his mouth, "Another thing, stop chewing on those things, you're going to end up with a splinter you dumby.", then I left, with the tent still staring, and went in search for Zig Zag.

I was stalking my way towards the Wreck Room, thinking he'd be at his TV when I heard a voice I'd never heard before say "I'd check the holes near the tent, he wouldn't go anywhere you could easily find him."

My jaw dropped in shock, it was Zero who had run up from behind me and spoke just now. I didn't know my mini-fro friend spoke to anyone but Caveman. He really did need a new nickname, he was far from a zero, I could hug the kid I was so happy for the clue to where to find Ziggy.

That's what I did too, I grabbed the little guy (okay so technically he's like 5'1 and I'm maybe barely 5'4 but he's tiny in my mind, anyone shorter than me is.) and hugged him as tight as I could, "Thanks Mini-Fro! He would be the one to go hide off in a hole."

Zero's (now Mini-Fro as I had just dubbed him) eyes got real big and I wasn't sure if it was because of his new name or the fact that I had invaded his personal space and smooshed him in a bear hug. Either way he recovered long enough to smile and nod then tell me he was going back to the tent in case Zig came back before I found his cowardly butt.

Well making new friends was always great but which hole could he be in? There were more than you could imagine counting, though I don't think he went that far out or someone would have seen him.

**Zig Zag's POV**

Oh shoot, was that Matches I just heard? It sounds like her, she's not very quiet when she moves anywhere, I think it's part of being a klutz. I need camouflage because now I'm sure it's her, she just tripped on the tent stake for the tenth time today. What could I use to disguise myself? My afro kind of made that near impossible…eureka! Dust that would work, I'll hide myself with all the dusty dirt in the hole, she'll never find me unless she uses her alien powers.

**Matches' POV**

He tried to hide in the dirt. I swear when Ziggy gets really paranoid or stressed he does the oddest things, of course I could still see him, his hair sticks out a mile high. It was the day after the disastrous game of truth or dare and neither of us had talked about what he had admitted. He was too embarrassed, and I was too busy laughing at all the dust clinging to him. I wasn't really looking forward to discussing it anyways, after Matt, well that didn't really require explaining. Ziggy was one of my best friends in a long time, but I wasn't sure I wanted to date anyone after what had happened. We had a silent understanding for now, neither of us was going to mention it.

"How're you holding up carrying both of those shovels oh mighty tall one?", I called up to Zig who was taking my shovel to our dig site for me as usual. I was on Caveman's back for now, having forced him to give me a piggy back ride. There were benefits to having all guy friends, they could cart you anywhere you wanted.

Zig Zag grinned down at me, since I was still shorter even if I was on Caveman's back. "They weigh more than you do, which isn't much so I'm fine. How are you doing lugging her around on your back there Caveman?"

Caveman just made a grunting sound and kept pushing towards where Mr. Sir now stood leaning on a shovel where we would dig for today.

…..

"This is the song that never ends t just goes on and on my friends, some people started singing it not knowing what it was and now continue on forever just because…." I belt out with Zig as we sit with our feet dangling in my hole with Mini-Fro (Zero) at my side watching us amused.

"Come on man cut it out with the singing, I swear that's all you do!", X-Ray yells from where he's lying outside of Armpit's digging ground. He was cranky today, I think he's jealous of our splendiferous singing voices and the beautiful song we were using to magnify that.

Caveman was still digging, it took him every spare chance to dig he got to get done around the time we all did. He was one of the slowest diggers I had ever seen in my life. The rest of the guys went at it like they were trying to dig to China in the few hours of the day we had, then again who could blame them, I bet China is a lot colder.

"Hey what chu' got there mane?", Magnet asked using his horrible grammar, and drawing everyone's attention to Caveman.

He quickly snapped his attention to everyone staring at him and the shiny thing we could all see glint in the sun that rested in his palm. It was pretty obvious he didn't want us to see it, Caveman must have actually found something worthwhile, and now X-Ray was going to be all over it. In fact he was stalking over there as I thought that.

**Okay so I'm sorry but that's as far as my unlazy mood goes for now haha. I finally got a break from homework, man Sophomore year is some crazy shiz. Especially biology…stupid honors bio -.- Plus the new season of Supernatural starts soon ( I felt like mentioning that) Anyways! I want you guys to know I love you to death! We've reached 51 comments! That's more than halfway to 100 (by one but eh I have to be technical.) The views in total for the story are well over 2000 and I feel the need to thank the people who commented on my last chapter because it made me smile :D**

USER 28394736: Seriously I love you for that haha ^-^ Last I checked I'm a chica, writing a fiction for Ziggy would feel weird if I was a guy

**nekuranekomegami****: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter too, even if it was a bit subpar :]**

**tizzydizzyeaf****: You commented on so many chapters I find that amazing I actually wrote half of this after getting them all :D**

**Becky: I updated I updated! :{P**

**Nyah Rhys****: Love your use of the word jeepers xD hope you enjoy the rest as well**

**RandomRiter****: Ah my constant reviewer, your one of my favorite =D Duno what you meant about caps lock but I'm sorry for making you wait so long, I'm lazy I know haha**

**If I haven't mentioned you before and you've commented on previous chapters I'm sorry I will try to do so in the future pinky promise! Let's comment even more, and aim for 100 comments…I think I'd die of happiness ;D**


	15. If Only If Only

**Wow I feel really bad that I haven't updated since September…. Sorry guys my entire life has been theatre these few months _ I got about three reviews last chapter (which I loved btw;) Lost my entire plotline for this story which messed me up. It's a snow day and almost the one year anniversary of this story :D I may release a new chapter in three days when it is but it depends on if people are still reading. Did you know there's a guy at my school who looks and acts just like Zig? Yup I did a complete double take, he even has the fro. This apology/ramble is going on for ages and I'm sure you want to read on so without further adieu…**

Why can't X-ray just leave it alone? Ah yes, because he's X-ray silly me. I've walked over to the hole with Zig and the rest of D tent to see what the mysterious tube is, it's actually kind of pretty. Caveman holds up the gold tube for him to see and I just about go over there and facepalm him myself. I would stick up for him but there are just some things that boy needs to learn on his own, like how to defend himself already.

"K.B. who's K.B?", Magnet asks no one in particular while examining the delicately carved heart with initials. I have a bit of a clue but I'm not offering my opinion.

Zig who was leaning over me to see plucks it from Magnet's hands, "Yup that's Keith Barenger."

I shake my head and grin a little while the guys ask just who that is and Zig of course replies, "He was in my math class." Everyone around him scoffs and Magnet stands up now holding the tube again. "Guess I'll go give it to Mom and maybe get the day off."

At that point I walk off back to my hole with Mini Fro, he's already done of course, some times I wonder if he really is a worm with how fast he manages to dig. While the guys are deciding X-ray should turn it in tomorrow I dig while Mini sings me a lullaby his mom taught him while I whistle the tune along with him. It's got a lovely tune, and it makes me feel sorry for the wolf in it. Tomorrow all hell would break loose over that silly gold tube of X's but for now all I had to do was dig my hole, and whistle along.

"He cries to the moon if only if only.."

**This is such a filler. Sorry I don't want to post an amazing chapter just yet. I figure depending on what I said before I'll work on the next chapter over the next three days and make it long and majestic ;D Hit the magical button below please, even if it's just so I know my readers have a pulse and still read this.**


	16. Explaining

You guys should be absolutely furious at me I know, I stupidly got grounded for ages and I promise (no for real this time) to update. I have part of it, and I just found my long lost flow chart. That was part of why it was delayed. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH to those who commented saying they loved my story and telling me to get off my butt and write, I will and it really motivated me. I started a new Harry Potter fiction to keep the writer's block at bay and help this story as well. (No it's not that gosh awful one that's already on here I posted.) It's coming soon no worries, and I hope you are all still there!


	17. Sticky Situations

**Okay you may now yell at me angrily. I sincerely meant to write a chapter on the 17****th**** for the anniversary of this story, but my best guy friend moved to Florida that day, needless to say I spent the day stuffing my face and crying :P And that entire opening is really old because I disappeared for awhile, well no more! Writers block or no I am giving yall a good chapter that's worth reading. I think to make up for it I'll put what you've all been waiting for in this chapter, it just might not be the way you think ;D Read and find out.**

That big idiot of a bug X-ray is the reason we now have to dig ten times more than before. He threw the tube into his hole right as the canteen truck pulled up, showed the pedo bear and bada bing bada boom the warden came down to see for herself. That woman is a nightmare; she made me want to go jump into one of the holes and hide until she had left. Of course she didn't leave; she saw the tube and got this creepy happy smile on her face that made me want to jump into a hole even more. She knew everyone's name too, and most of the guys have never even seen the warden before, no wonder Zig is bugging out with his paranoia now.

"Yeah she's got these little cameras and microphones she's got them in the Wreck rooms…she's got them in the showers." Zig Zag said to a confused Caveman as we walked towards the tent after digging tunnels for the day. He didn't seem paranoid so much as pleased about the shower cams though, which I find a bit annoying.

"Bet she's seen me eh?" Magnet grins and winks over to me, which I pretend I didn't see because it's just weird coming from my puppy dog brother like friend.

"Man they said she has cameras and microphones, not microscopes!" drawled out Armpit which made me smile and the rest of the D-tenters break out into guffaws.

I sure hope she doesn't have cameras in the showers, I may wear a bathing suit in there but I'm already funny enough about that stuff without all that thanks. Wonder if that is even legal, there was probably a law about it somewhere because of the privacy invasion. Then again the Warden didn't appear to be a lady who worried much about laws; she'd employed Mom as a doctor. She had to know full and well he wasn't a doctor, I wouldn't exactly trust him to grope my private parts like a normal doctor. The very thought give me chills and I move closer subconsciously to Zig's side avoiding my shovel that he carries with his own slung over his shoulder.

Awful idea, Ziggy smelled the same way I'd imagine the rest of the guys and me did, like an elephant's backside on a hot day. Pleasant I know right?

"Okay I declare that before any of you steps foot in the tent today you shower or I'm hosing you down with that hosepipe outside of the warden's house. My old gym locker room had a more pleasant aroma than this and there's no way in a frozen hell I'm sleeping near all of yall with that.", and I backed a step away from Zig as the scent became to overpowering, then headed off to our tent for my own shower stuff before all the cubicles were taken.

Sitting down in the tent later after my short and as always icy shower I thought back on home. There hadn't been any letters from mum or my little brother, not that I had honestly expected there to be, one thought I was mad as a hatter and the other probably didn't know where to mail it to. There had been one letter on the bright side, though it didn't have a return address. Putting it aside for later I threw on my clothes for under the jumpsuit, just a shorts and tank top so the heat wouldn't kill me, then flopped onto my lumpy and rather dusty cot. Everything here was dusty it was like an unavoidable plague that dusted the entire camp, but you learned to get used to it I had found, just like you got used to the other delinquents.

I was noting how the dust had even managed to make dirt patterns on the manila colored tent fabric above my head when Magnet came in from his shower ahead of the others. He'd been acting strange ever since the game of truth or dare, though I'd chosen to ignore that just as much as Ziggy's confession. It didn't appear as if that would last much longer since he was staring at me with the puppy eyes and hesitantly walking over beside my cot.

Kneeling down beside the cot as I hastily sit up so I don't have to crane my head awkwardly to see him Magnet starts to launch into what I supposed was a rehearsed speech, "Now chika…I mean Matches, I don't know if you've noticed but lately I've been feeling differently about our being friends. See during that dare when you..er", here he turned a crimson color that was strange on his tan skin, "I reallylikeyouandwonderedifyou'dgooutwithme."

"Huh? Magnet I didn't understand that last bit there."

He huffs and takes in a deep breath, "I really like you and wondered if you'd go out with me. I know we're stuck in a juvie camp and it probably isn't the most ideal place to meet anyone but…"

I knew this would happen, heck Zig Zag knew this would happen, which made me somewhat annoyed with him for being right in our argument. Damn him, maybe there was still some way to fix things so Magnet would leave off it and go back to being my puppy eyed best friend. Getting up from my cot I started to walk across the small space debating how to say it.

"Oh Magnet I'm so sorry but you see…", into the tent burst a swim trunk wearing shirtless Ziggy, fresh from the showers, which lead to a light bulb going off in my head, "But you see I'm dating Ziggy here! Yup that game made me realize how I felt the same but we wanted to keep it quiet in case the warden objected and sent me away."

Taking a breath I stared up at Zig who was just inside the tent staring at me with that intent way of his, back still to Magnet, with my eyes I pleaded as best I could and hoped he understood I needed him to play along. With a barely noticeable nod Zig Zag takes my hand and pulls me to him, then let's go and wraps his arm around my waist.

He looks to Magnet who I see now is watching the ground at his feet dejectedly but turns his head up to see us again. "I hope you'll understand Magnet but we weren't sure we could tell anyone, and I care about her a lot. If they sent her away I don't know what I'd do."

Wow, he was laying it on a bit thick there, Magnet was believing it though and nodding as though he understood which had to be a decent sign. To be sure though I raised myself on tiptoe and kissed Ziggy square on the lips before I thought of the consequences there might be. There was a static shock like before a flam ignites which didn't hurt so much as surprise me before he held me tight and although surprised somewhat at first responded by moving his lips with mine. It was short and simple, so as not to rub it into Magnet's face but to get the point across, still when we pulled away and I was planted with my feet firmly on the ground again I was speechless. It blew every thought of what a kiss should be out of my mind because it was perfect. I had been afraid that the next time I touched lips with a person I would be reminded of Matt and how rough he would be when he kissed, but it hadn't been that way at all.

Ziggy was grinning his slightly crooked grin above me, and if you hadn't known him the spark there in his eyes would have seemed for all appearances insane. I knew him though and realized it was him experiencing a happiness he rarely did, and it made my heart beat a little faster. Though I'd ignored the nagging voice at the back of my head since he'd answered my question and stormed out before I listened to it know, _could I possibly care for Zig Zag…romantically?_

No no no, that was impossible after all I'd dealt with during my time with Matt right? I didn't want to ever be attached to someone like that ever again, no one could have the power to hurt me in such a way again. Why was I not completely reassured then?


	18. What Aboout This?

**Okay so not a really fast update, but faster than last time ;D I'm not sure if any of yall are still alive or reading because I never got a response from last chapter but I'm going to assume you are for now, or at least I hope you are, this is the farthest I've ever gotten in a story :) Did you expect that last chapter? Or was it completely predictable? Okay enough blabbing on with the show.**

" Not to say that I don't love this wonderful awkward silence or anything but you guys should probably go put your shirts on.", I say trying to collect my tumultuous thoughts into some form of order.

Still in a daze I walk out of the tent, it wasn't late enough for dinner yet , so I moved on towards the Wreck Hall. Lump was standing on the porch glowering at anyone who came near to him, sporting a fading black eye, compliments of Ziggy. Shaking my head to keep Zig Zag out of it I ignored him and walked on through the swinging doors over to the TV that always emitted static and plopped in front of it. You couldn't see what was on for shit, but the noise was nice over my own thoughts, and after awhile if you had enough of an imagination you could picture what show was on. I made it a showing of the movie Robin Hood, not the one with Morgan Freeman, the better one with Uma Thermon. They showed it all the time at home and I used to watch it with my little brother whenever it came on. Well we used to at least, before Matt, and before my recent delinquency.

After awhile I realized how much calmer I was, no wonder Zig Zag watched this thing, it took your mind off of the things you didn't want to think about. The noise drowned it out then you could imagine anything you wanted and disappear there. When I'd first came here I thought it was just more evidence that he was off his rocker, I think he's more sane than most people give him credit for though. Genius always looks like madness to smaller minds after all.

"Hey Matches! Get your scrawny ass over here!", calls X-ray motioning me over from his spot with the rest of the group who are at the swinging doors.

With a heave I throw myself back into a standing position and leave the comfort of the TV, they must have learned what had gone on from Magnet, I'd told him he could only tell the other D-tenters. It doesn't appear to have taken him long to spread the news, I swear guys are bigger gossips than girls are.

"Yup? What is it you need now X, I'm worn out from that dig , you know the huge one that you're responsible for? I think my arms have been replaced with noodles.", I trill annoyed with X-ray and his bug eyes despite it all.

"So you and crazy huh? I wondered what those noises were that I heard at night.", Squid winked, or at least I think he did, it's hard to tell with him squinting so hard.

"Sorry to inform you Squid but I haven't heard any noises at night…actually I can't hear much of anything with the noises you make, honestly couldn't you think of a better place to do that?", I was bluffing of course but Squid's face turned an interesting pink tone, which made me wonder if I should feel triumphant for being right or ill at the fact that his 'activities' happened a few beds over from mine.

Armpit, being ever the voice of peace, luckily for the rest of us trying not to picture Squid and failing miserably, cut in before it could go any further, "Alright but we're just confirming so you and Zig are together right?"

What was with them and gossiping like old women, honestly was my private life all that interesting? "Yup we are now if you'll excuse me I'm going to just head out to the Mess Hall."

I didn't fail to notice money changing hands as I left, those boys needed something more interesting to do, if I had to guess I'd say they had been betting on who I'd go for if I went for anyone at all. There was one benefit though, it looked to me like Armpit won quit a lot of shower tokens, at least the tent would smell decent for a few days now.

"Hey Mini Fro, dig any interesting holes lately?", I ask after having gotten my tray from the assembly line of delinquents to the back of the Mess Hall and returned to the D-tent table.

He was talking anymore I guess, just raised his eyebrow at me as if to say 'You can't be serious' and focused back on his food. This would not do, he had to talk to someone besides Caveman.

"So listen up I have a plan, while everyone's asleep tonight let's tie Captain Bug Eyes up and throw him into one of those huge holes we've been forced to dig because of him? I doubt any lizards would go after him so he'd last out there awhile at least."

Ladies and gentleman we have a winner, I actually made Mini Fro smile a little, which was more than I'd seen him do through the whole time I'd been here. Not expecting much more I was surprised by the fact that he decided to speak next. "Nah not X-ray, now the Warden? The Warden I would help you nap and throw into a hole."

Smiling and speaking, we had actually made progress! He had to be lonely living up in his head speaking to Caveman and Caveman alone the way he did.

"I wouldn't plan things like that about the Warden if I were you, she's got eyes everywhere." ,Ziggy mumbles to us sitting next to me at the long beaten up wooden tables. His eyes were darting back and forth as though he was searching for microphones but for once he was joking, not paranoid.

"Hey that hag deserves it. Your gloves have protected me for the most part thankfully, they're still messed up though. I'd hate to see how messed up ya'lls must be by now."

The rest of the guys were filing in and making their way over, ignoring the gray sludge on my plate I realized I should probably play up the whole 'secret couple' thing…not that I wanted to or anything.

"_Sure you don't."_, said a voice at the back of my mind that I locked away once more. This was not the time to think about my Zig Zag problems, theatre had to come in handy sometime.

"Actually I do, let me see.", I pull Zig's right hand over to examine. He should have kept the gloves, his hand were furiously red and irritated where the shovel hand rubbed them.

The rest of his hand was rough from the digging, not in an unpleasant way at all though, it was nice in a sense. With a curious glance he flips my own hand over to see how well his gift had helped, my hand dwarfed by his own rather large palm, to find it covered in calluses instead of blisters since they had finally healed. It was still gross in my own opinion so I tried to pry them away from his view, only to have him smile and lace his fingers with mine pulling them under the table and out of the guards' sight. Zig was a remarkable play actor, or was he acting? Wait, better yet was I acting? All I knew was that his hand in mine gave my arm strange tingles, which I'd think more on later. Hesitantly I send a lopsided smile back his way and turn my gaze down towards my food and away from his eyes.

"If you two are done being disgusting I'd appreciate eating without the need to yak every five minutes.", X-ray drawled, once again making me consider the plan to throw him into the tunnel holes we'd dug and leave him for the lizards.

""Keep those hormones in check now chika.", a now normal Magnet throws out with his signature nasal laugh.

Squid was still pinkish from my previous comment in the Wreck Room and for once didn't say a word, Armpit was too busy counting his shower tokens, while Caveman and Zero were muttering to each other to the far side of the table. Amused with all of them, then noticing how hungry I was I almost started to eat the camp food, that is until I made the mistake of looking at it. Dinner had suddenly lost its appeal along with my appetite.

"Come on Gigantore, I'm bored let's blow this popsicle stand."

Zig Zag was done with his gray whatever it was anyways so I dragged him along with me back to the tent, we had some major talking to do.

"What are we going to do? Wait no I don't mean it like that, but where do we stand Matches?"

Trust Zig Zag to act completely insensible all the time, except for now when I'd rather we just go with my little white lie to Magnet no questions asked. Psh as if things could be that easy. We were sitting crossed legged on Zig's cot figuring out our situation after the Magnet incident. The problem was I wasn't even sure I didn't fancy the pants off of him.

"Er well first thanks for helping me there, I honestly did not know how to handle that without hurting Magnet. Second I know you said you had a crush on me during that stupid game, the problem is I'm not quite sure how I feel about you. It's not entirely platonic, that's all I know." I was rambling and I knew it, at that point I could have cared less though.

Zig Zag moved to sit next to me, twining our hands together again, "Here we'll just test how you feel", he whispered, "What does that do?"

My face was changing color I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks as the tingles in my arm started up again. Half hiding behind my dark hair I replied, "It makes my arm buzz, not in the; it-fell-asleep way, it tingles in a pleasant way."

Zig Zag's face lit up with a cocky smile, his eyebrows raising when he put his hand under my chin and tilted my face towards his, away from the cover of my hair. His eyes were the most ridiculous blue I had ever encountered, it strengthened my theory that he'd stuck his finger in a light socket causing his hair to flare up along with giving him those eyes that crackled with electricity.

No; this is Zig Zag, the guy who thought you were an alien, who watches a broken TV, his eyes aren't that great surely neither is he for that matter.

My logical side was trying to fight back, it stopped as soon as he brushed his fingertips on my right cheek. "How about that?"

Screw being timid having him been so close I boldly locked eyes again, "It reminds me of static, in the way that your eyes remind me of electricity. Are you absolutely positive you never stuck a fork in a socket?"

Zig chuckles shaking his head only to get serious again, "There's only one more thing we can test to see if you do think of me that way then." Our faces got ever closer as he tilted my head up towards his own, "What about this?", he whispers closing the distance between us for the second time today, only this time it wasn't a surprise.

There was that shock on my lips again before I reached up and laced my hands in his hair behind his head returning the kiss. His lips were soft, they didn't attack mine the way Matt's had, in fact it pushed him so far back in my mind that for once I forgot him. He moved his with mine making it impossible for me not to smile into it, the whole experience reminded me of staring into a flame. It calmed yet exhilarated you all at the same time.

We pulled away when both of us decided air was a necessity if we ever wanted to do that again, grinning like idiots. There was much need to speak, it would just tell him what he already knew, I did like him, this wasn't a fake relationship the way it had started out. The guys would be back in a bit, there was no sense in launching into another round of kissing so instead I curled up next to him on the cot, laying there with him holding me close. The both of us stayed that way, falling asleep before our fellow D-tenters (much to their amusement) came back from dinner.

The letter I'd received lay with my things still, unopened, tonight it didn't matter… tomorrow was another story entirely.

**What's that letter about? Hmmm I wonder…no not really because I know but whatever. I have lost my story graph again which sucks because it has everything I plan for this story. Speaking of this story, I wanted everyone that's still out there that has stuck with me from the beginning or is just starting to read that I appreciate you so much. Every time someone adds this to alerts or reviews I freak out and dance around like a git :D I can't believe I', going into Junior year and have been at this since Dec. of Freshman year. So you all know how awesome you are this story has reached 9,027 hits total with 29 fav's and 30 alerts. I love you all for that, this is the farthest I've ever written with my tiny attention span. Sorry for the 3 month wait but I have a plan for the next chapter so there should be less of one next time.**

**I hope.**

**Keep your fingers crossed, or clap your hands if you believe ;D Yeah I know no one clapped but I really do plan to stop making you guys wait so dang long.**


	19. The Letter from Hell

**I' m a horrible liar who should stop making you guys wait so long I swear. I don't know if you'll love or hate me for this next chapter, but I'm trying to steer clear of clichés as best I can, it's dangerous water to enter. They got together far too early for my taste, I may throw a few speed bumps at them so I'm satisfied, but you'll just have to see ;D**

"Mmmph", confused as to why I had my face smashed into something that smelled like cheap camp soap and sweat I opened my eyes the next morning to the usual wakeup call. It took me a few seconds to understand where I was, but not much longer because the person whose bed I was currently in had their ridiculously curly hair resting on my forehead, and it tickled. Yesterday had indeed actually happened; I was lying curled up next to Zig Zag. The world had failed to implode, we were normal, and strangely enough Squid had yet to start catcalling. I couldn't budge up to see why that might be, but I suspected one of the guys had shut him up quick. With a bit of wriggling I managed to turn my head up to see his face, finally escaping from the tickly mass of curls that had attack my face previously despite his best efforts to keep me crushed to him.

He was already awake so the struggling to move wasn't necessary, he was just being annoying, but for the life of me I couldn't be mad when he was staring at me with those electric blue eyes. How long he had been awake I couldn't tell but I had to smile, the way he was now he didn't look nervous the way he always did. His eyes didn't dart around or widen with panic, and it was nice for two minutes to be entirely normal together. The residential perv ended the moment of course by calling out on top of the wake up alarm, forcing me to get up and change.

"Armpit how is it physically possible for your armpits to smell again, you just showered this morning. This. Bloody. Morning.", I ask in disgust back in the lunch line once more.

It's hard to keep your appetite up with that sort of stench floating around. Most of the D-tenters are sure he has an actual problem, overactive sweat glands or something; Zig says he has an alien fungus planted there by government officials to cultivate a new species of plant on earth. I for the record go with the sweat glands idea this time.

"Hey there Matches don't complain, he might not sit on Squid for you to shut him up the next time you decide to cuddle up to your sasquatch of a boyfriend.", X-ray grins at me bug eyes still managing to creep me out a tad.

We'd stopped digging the tunnel holes now, another thing I could thank Armpits for really with the stunt he pulled. I pulled out the letter I'd received previously and went to sit next to Zig Zag. There hadn't been time before to look at it properly so I had decided to save the reading until now. It was weird that there wasn't a return address ,but maybe whoever it was is just lazy. Taking a bite out of the bologna sandwiches the camp provided today I tore open the letter and began to read.

_ Hi there Princess,_

_I know you didn't mean all of what happened back there and it's okay I forgive you .You're lucky I didn't get hurt with that fire or I might have been a bit put out. Found out where you went, an all boys camp hm? They had better keep their hands off, or else I might get angry with them, you remember what happened last time don't you? I'm on my way to find you._

_ Love, Matt_

I couldn't breathe, this couldn't be happening, he knew where to find me. _He__was__coming._ Zig Zag and the rest of them wouldn't be safe, they didn't understand how messed up he was. I looked over and up at Zig Zag's face, he was so happy blue eyes dancing poofy hair bouncing as he laughed at something Caveman had said. Maybe he could protect me, should I tell him all of what happened? I wasn't going back to how things had been before, that was for damn sure.

"Hey what's wrong Matches? What was in the letter?", Zig's face suddenly turns to concern when he sees my expression after having read it.

"It's okay, it'll all be alright. I'll tell you all about it later okay.", I tried to smile, but I'm pretty sure it came out as a grimace.

I truly believed it would be alright though ,and I would tell him tonight, I'd tell him everything. Matt couldn't control me anymore, Zig would keep me safe, or at least, I hoped he would after all that I had to tell him.

**Sorry for the wait. I should probably be doing my euro assignment right now but ah fuck it :P Was the curve ball I threw in cliché or? Idk but you should all comment, btw hit 11,000 hits on this story, have I mentioned I bloody love you lot? I do! :D**


End file.
